Bad Girl
by GiaLouise
Summary: OS Faberry "Si vous aviez pu voir ce corps de rêve. C'était devenu une drogue, un besoin, mes hormones étaient en effervescence. Nous nous rejoignions chaque jour sous ces gradins et chaque jour nous recommencions."


**Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que les lieux de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.**

_**Je vous poste un OS tout droit sorti de mon imagination que j'ai écrit la nuit dernière, ça m'est venu comme ça. J'avertis tout de suite du caractère sexuel de cette histoire, le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. C'est du Faberry et je dois vous avertir aussi que c'est un peu particulier, il y a un tout petit peu de fantastique dans les scènes hot même si je l'ai intégré de façon à ce que ça paraisse tout à fait rationnel pour les personnages. Ca peut déplaire j'en suis consciente mais maintenant que c'est fait autant le partager avec vous. Ca reste une fiction, si ça vous choque personne ne vous force à lire.**_

_**En revanche si ça vous plait n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ça me fera plaisir :)**_

**POV Rachel**

Quinn avait ce look rebelle depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. En fait la rumeur court qu'elle aurait changé d'apparence juste après avoir fait sa première fois avec Puckerman. Ce dernier s'était confié à son meilleur ami Finn et lui en avait touché deux mots, d'après lui ça s'était mal passé mais il n'en a pas dit plus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Quinn était face à moi avec sa jupe courte noire, ses cheveux roses et son attitude de Bad girl. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la trouvais vraiment belle et attirante comme ça, elle était déjà belle avant bien sûr mais cette assurance qu'elle dégageait irradiait littéralement tous les mâles du lycée. Même certaines filles se retournaient sur son passage.

Je l'avais toujours crainte avant, son air hautain m'a toujours fait me sentir petite et ridicule. Pourtant depuis ce jour où elle était arrivée au lycée totalement changée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était radoucie envers moi. Elle n'avait plus ce regard dédaigneux, mais plutôt un regard curieux sans être spécialement amical. Elle avait quitté la chorale au grand regret de tous et passait tout son temps libre isolée à l'extérieur du lycée ou sous les gradins, pour fumer ou faire je ne sais quoi. Les cheerleaders la respectaient toujours puisqu'elle était leur ancienne capitaine mais Santana s'était éloignée d'elle, j'avais souvent de la peine de la savoir seule et puis je me raisonnais. Après tout c'était Quinn Fabray, si elle ne le voulait pas elle ne serait pas à l'écart de cette manière ça ne pouvait être que volontaire.

* * *

Tout avait commencé à changer le jour où je sortais justement du Glee Club et que je me dirigeais vers mon casier. Les couloirs étaient déserts il était tard et Mercedes avait été la dernière à partir juste avant moi. Je n'ai même pas fait attention aux pas qui raisonnaient dans mon dos quand un garçon de l'équipe de football m'a violemment retourné contre mon casier et s'est collé à mon corps dangereusement.

-Alors Berry on est toute seule?

Je ne le connaissais pas celui-là, lui si apparemment.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et commença à essayer de m'embrasser avec brutalité. Je me débattais mais il était vraiment très fort, je paniquais en prenant conscience que le lycée était complètement vide. Soudain il fut projeté en arrière violemment et instinctivement je remettais ma jupe en place. J'étais boulversée.

-Tu faisais quoi là? Tire toi avant que je te les arrache!

Je reconnus immédiatement sa voix et surtout cette façon de parler. La voix était douce et féminine mais le ton glacial, tranchant et menaçant. Je relevai les yeux vers elle.

-Ca va Rachel?

Elle me regardait fixement alors que l'autre avait déjà filé.

-Quinn...Euh.. oui...je..je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là.

Elle me sourit avec un regard satisfait.

-J'allais partir.

-Oh.

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie viens.

* * *

Depuis cet épisode elle me lançait un sourire amical chaque fois que nous nous croisions dans les couloirs et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui rendre. J'étais reconnaissante et touchée par ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir là.

Elle était donc là, face à moi adossée à son casier alors que je la contemplais sans m'en rendre compte. Je détaillais ses longues jambes porcelaines, m'arrêtant au bas de sa jupe pour remonter sur ses hanches puis sa taille gracile. J'admirais les courbes de sa poitrine et remontais encore jusqu'à son visage. Ses cheveux roses encadraient ses traits alors que son regard se portait sur son téléphone portable. J'avais envie d'aller vers elle mais je n'osais pas.

Soudain elle leva les yeux et croisa les miens, me prenant en flagrant délit. Je me retournai aussitôt sans prendre le temps de regarder si elle l'avait mal pris. Après tout c'était toujours la reine des glaces, si ça lui prenait elle pouvait m'humilier en plein milieu de nos camarades.

J'allais prendre le chemin de ma salle de classe quand quelqu'un tapa légèrement derrière mon épaule pour m'interpeller. Je me figeai en la trouvant tout près de moi, me sondant de ses beaux yeux verts. Elle me sortit de ma rêverie:

-Salut Rachel.

-Salut...

Elle devait sentir l'hésitation dans ma voix mais faisait comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai vu que tu me regardais. Tout va bien?

_Oh elle s'inquiète pour moi? _Sa voix est calme, sans la moindre froideur_._

-Oh euh..Oui oui ça va j'avais la tête ailleurs je ne te regardais pas vraiment..

_Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je la mattais quand même!_

Elle me fit un très beau sourire avant de se positionner pour partir.

-D'accord, à plus tard alors.

Et en un clin d'oeil elle avait filé. J'étais complètement destabilisée, elle était venue me parler d'elle même, avec gentillesse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais j'en suis toute retournée, mon coeur bat si vite.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée je me rendis sur le terrain de football pour y retrouver Finn et lui faire mes propositons en ce qui concernait les chansons qu'on devrait chanter en duo pour les régionales. Il affichait un drôle d'air alors sans la moindre gêne je l'interrogeais du regard.

-Oh excuse moi Rachel je suis un peu ailleurs là.

-Oui je vois ça..qu'est ce que tu as?

Il semblait hésiter à m'en parler mais son regard bovin trahissait sa faiblesse.

-Puck m'a raconté un truc et je n'arrive pas à y croire..

-Il t'a raconté quoi?

-Il dit que Quinn lui aurait confié qu'elle aimait les nanas.. Mais c'est impossible, pas elle, pas mon ex.

Cette annonce me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Je n'avais pourtant rien à voir avec cette histoire mais quelque chose au fond de moi semblait s'éveiller soudaiement.

-Ca va Rachel?

-Hein? Euh oui oui je dois y aller excuse moi.

Je partis en courant pour essayer de me calmer. je courus juqu'au stade et m'arrêtai près des gradins en me tenant l'estomac. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait?

C'est vrai je trouvais Quinn très attirante et j'avais souvent des pensées déplacées à son égard mais pourquoi je réagissais comme ça? C'est comme si on m'avait annoncé qu'on allait fêter mon anniversaire deux fois dans la même année. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur rien de plus... Et même si j'ai grandi dans une famille homoparentale, je n'ai jamais su vraiment quelles préférences j'avais. Je préférais rester ouverte à toute possibilité, ce qui ne voulait pas dire non plus que j'aimais forcément les filles et de toute façon même si la rumeur est vrai je n'aurais absolument aucune chance avec une file aussi belle et populaire. Je devais arrêter de me faire des films immédiatement.

Je n'avais pas encore senti cette odeur de cigarette derrière moi quand un râclement de gorge me sortit de mes pensées. Elle était là, en train de me regarder.

-Tu as mal au coeur?

Je me rendis compte que je tenais toujours mon ventre.

-Quoi? Ah non ça va, j'étais juste venue réfléchir excuse moi je n'ai pas pensé qu'il y aurait quelqu'un.

_A vrai dire elle était la seule à traîner par ici mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à la trouver là à cette heure-ci._

Elle me regardait toujours, son regard était franc mais je devinais qu'elle s'interrogeait.

-Il y a de la place pour deux ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me lança un sourire taquin en disant ça. Je lui rendis la politesse:

-C'est gentil... Tu?..Quinn est-ce que tu aimes vraiment les filles?

_Oh bordel! Je venais vraiment de dire ça à voix haute comme ça sans réfléchir! Mais je suis dingue ou quoi?! Je vais me faire assassiner sous ces gradins sombres et on ne me retrouvera jamais. Comment j'ai pu sortir un truc pareil?! Ca ne me va pas du tout d'être nerveuse je suis complètement stupide! _

Elle s'était figée et me fixait maintenant avec stupeur. Elle devait se demander si elle avait bien entendu ma question parce que c'est vrai que ça parait invraisemblable de ma part d'être aussi imprudente.

-Qui t'a dit ça?

Son ton était neutre et par chance j'étais encore vivante, je me dépêchais de répondre:

-C-c'est ce qui se dit dans le lycée..

-Je remercierai Puck plus tard je suppose..

Alors là je n'en revenais pas! Elle ne niait pas, au contraire elle faisait référence à la personne qui avait balancé cette information à son idiot de meilleur ami. Se pourrait-il que?..

-Alors.. c'est vrai?

Elle tira sur sa cigarette avant de répondre avec nonchalance.

-Et oui c'est vrai. Je préfère les longues paires de jambes et la peau douce. Ca te pose un problème Berry?

Cette fois elle avait remis son masque.

-Pas du tout..Au contraire je, je pense que je suis attirée par les filles aussi donc je n'ai rien contre ça.

_Mais je rêve! Je suis bonne à faire enfermer c'est pas possible! Je lui donne un moyen de faire pression sur moi maintenant! Pauvre conne Rachel elle va sauter sur l'occasion pour te menacer à cause de ta langue bien pendue.. Mais c'est quoi mon problème aujourd'hui!_

Elle ne disait rien mais me détaillait avec soudainement plus d'intêret. J'aurais voulu me faire toute petite et pouvoir m'enfuir en courant sans trop attirer l'attention mais elle me piégeait de son regard émeraude.

Tout en continuant de fumer sa cigarette déjà bien entammée elle commença à s'enfoncer sous les gradins avant de me lancer:

-Viens par là.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire. La suivre? Mais qu'allait-elle me faire? Ou partir en courant? Si je fuyais je pouvais être sûre qu'elle allait me le faire payer plus tard, et puis d'un autre côté j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'elle me voulait..

A pas de loup je la rejoignis. Elle avait écrasé sa cigarette et nous étions désormais à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Lentement elle s'avança vers moi avec un regard carnassier. Cette fois je m'étais mise à trembler parce que son regard ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une de ces deux choses: soit elle allait me martyriser, soit elle allait me dévorer..

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté fracassante et sa démarche assurée même dans un moment pareil. Dieu qu'elle est sexy dans ces vêtements et ses cheveux roses moitié attachés comme une délinquante..

Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi quand soudainement elle m'attira contre elle et m'embrassa sans attendre mon accord. Ses lèvres vinrent attraper les miennes avec fougue et tout mon être se consuma. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, et pourtant la somptueuse Quinn Fabray était en train de m'embrasser passionnément. Ses lèvres douces et charnues dansaient avec les miennes tandis que son parfum délicat emplissait mon coeur de palpitations. Je répondais à son baiser avec empressement et je l'entendis gémir faiblement contre ma bouche alors que nos mains cherchaient plus de contact en caressant nos corps enflammés.

Elle se recula légèrement pour me regarder, je mourrais d'envie qu'elle m'embrasse encore et doucement je lui fis part de mon désir:

-s'il te plait...

Elle ne se fit pas prier et plus notre baiser s'intensifiait, plus nos caresses se faisaient brûlantes et intimes. Elle embrassait mon cou tout en passant ses mains sous mon haut pour venir rechercher le contact de ma poitrine généreuse. Ses doigts sur mes seins me rendaient totalement fiévreuse. Je voulais plus, alors à mon tour je partis à la recherche de ses courbes divines. Je sentais sa respiration s'accélérer à mesure que je la touchais et elle en profita pour glisser sa main entre mes cuisses.

Je jetai ma tête en arrière sous l'immense désir que je ressentais alors qu'elle caressait mon sexe à travers le tissu fin de mon sous-vêtement. Mes ongles se plantaient dans ses épaules alors que je la suppliais d'aller plus loin. Lentement elle passa ses doigts autour de l'élastique et me retira ma culotte pour la faire glisser le long de mes jambes que je levai l'une après l'autre pour qu'elle me la retire totalement. Je m'offrais à elle et l'humidité entre mes cuisses était à son comble. Je ne tenais plus je la voulais tellement. Elle revint à l'assaut et commença ses douces caresses sur ma fleur intime.

Ses baisers me subjuguaient et devinrent plus tendres et communicatifs à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de mon entrée. Elle posa son front sur le mien pour pouvoir me regarder alors que je la suppliais cette fois littéralement. Elle me dit en murmurant tout en laissant ses doigts venir en moi:

-J'ai tellement rêvé de te faire ça Rachel..

Je poussais un cri de bonheur et elle ajouta encore:

-Je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant j'ai commencé je te veux toute entière..

Mon coeur cognait maintenant dans ma poitrine tandis que ses vas et viens s'accéléraient de plus en plus.

-Ne te retiens pas Quinn.. Fais moi tout ce que tu veux..

Elle eut un frisson sous mes paroles provocatrices et brusquement elle retira ses doigts pour venir attraper mes cuisses et les ramener autour de sa taille en les soulevant. Elle me plaqua contre les gradins doucement pour que nos positions ne laissent plus aucun doute sur notre activité crapuleuse. Je laissai mes mains descendre sur ses fesses musclées quand je m'aperçus que sa culotte avait disparue, je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir vu l'enlever. Et alors que son bassin se plaquait au mien et que je sentais sa propre chaleur épouser l'intèrieur de mes jambes à présent totalement écartées autour d'elle, je sentis une pression agréable contre mon centre. C'était doux, chaud et humide, ça m'excitait terriblement. Je sentis cette pression s'intensifier et grossir rapidement écartant un peu mes lèvres intimes pour venir se placer entre.

Au début malgré mon étonnement, je me concentrais sur les baisers ardents de mon amante et sur son souffle doux et réconfortant. Elle me rendait folle de désir en laissant échapper mon prénom dans des gémissements délicieux. Puis je sentis cette pression appuyer de plus en plus contre moi, le feu montait et mon clitoris devait être prêt à exploser mais je me risquais à demander dans un murmure:

-Quinn qu'est-ce que..

-Fais moi confiance..

Soudain elle ondula son bassin et je la sentis entrer en moi. j'émis un petit gémissement de surprise en essayant de comprendre comment elle pouvait faire ça alors que ses mains douces me caressaient les cuisses et me serraient contre elle. Mais je lâchai prise presque aussitôt en sentant son parfum de vanille me chatouiller le nez et enivrer mes sens. Ses lèvres embrassaient le contour de ma bouche avec douceur et son souffle m'emportait totalement quand je sentis le bien qu'elle ressentait en poussant un peu plus ses reins contre moi. Un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche et je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me détendre ressentant une vive douleur.

Quinn s'en rendit compte immédiatement parce qu'avec une tendresse indescriptible, elle repositionna une mèche de mes cheveux d'une main derrière mon oreille en caressant ma joue et dans un regard inquiet elle chercha une réponse à sa question.

-Tu n'avais jamais..?

Une grimace toujours dessinée sur mon visage je répondis doucement pour ne pas trop bouger.

-Non..

Elle se mordit la lèvre, un sentiment de culpabilité traversant son visage. M'en rendant compte et ne voulant pas qu'elle regrette même sans vraiment comprendre comment c'était possible je m'empressai d'ajouter:

-Ma première fois avec Quinn Fabray c'est plutôt flatteur et super érotique non?

Elle me souriait avec émotion laissant disparaître un peu son inquiétude alors que je me détendais lentement. Elle était adorable, elle prenait garde de ne pas bouger non plus pour ne pas me faire mal et son visage venait caresser le mien. Elle murmura à mon oreille:

-C'est moi qui suis flattée.. la première on ne l'oublie jamais..

Ses mots me rendaient dingue et je commençai à bouger contre elle. Elle s'en rendit compte et me donna un léger coup de reins. Je me cambrai immédiatement en subissant cette ascension de plaisir entre mes cuisses. Ma jolie punk aussi sembla frissoner à ce nouveau mouvement.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien alors qu'elle recommenca une avancée, une nouvelle fois je retins mon souffle tant je sentais le plaisir monter. Sa respiration se faisait erratique et elle me serrait fort contre elle en s'accrochant à mes cuisses qu'elle soulevait toujours. Elle était belle mon dieu..

Elle accelera ses vas et viens et nous gémissions à l'unisson. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls chaque fois qu'elle poussait en moi avec force et je plantais mes doigts dans sa nuque comme si je voulais me tenir pour ne pas me perdre. Elle était à la fois douce et sauvage. Si quelqu'un nous avait surprises il aurait été vraiment figé devant une telle scène. Ma culotte gisait au sol alors que Quinn se trouvait entre mes cuisses, nos deux jupes relevées, m'agrippant avec force alors que ses hanches s'agitaient contre les miennes et que son visage se fondait dans mon cou.

La sentir s'enfoncer en moi était une sensation déroutante. C'était si bon et si nouveau.. J'étais encore étroite en raison de mon manque d'expérience et ça semblait lui plaire énormément alors que la sentir me remplir me faisait perdre la tête. J'aimais qu'elle me prenne, je sentais déjà la puissance de cette nouvelle dépendance. Des vagues de plaisir me submergèrent de plus en plus et je sentis que j'allais venir autour d'elle.

-Qu-Quinn.. je crois que je vais venir..

Elle mit toutes ses dernière forces dans sa cadence déjà merveilleuse et abandonna son regard ému dans le mien. C'était un beau moment, ces quelques secondes où elle se donnait sans retenue, sans son masque de froideur, elle me donnait toute son affection par le regard et je me sentais plus belle et plus importante que jamais.

Soudain mon orgasme me frappa et alors que tout mon corps se mit à trember je la sentis à son tour venir en moi. Elle poussa un cri venant étouffer le mien par sa voix plus aigue et mon prénom s'échappa d'entre ses dents. Ca a été le moment le plus sensuel et le plus excitant de toute ma vie. La voir jouir de cette façon décupla mon plaisir et je me laissai aller contre elle.

Elle m'avait un peu lâché sous la fatigue de nos ébats mais elle me serrait toujours contre son corps, son souffle reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal alors qu'elle embrassait mon visage en fermant les yeux. Je profitais de ce moment de pleinitude où nous n'étions qu'elle et moi, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Mon rythme cardiaque reprenait lui aussi doucement ses marques alors qu'elle se retira de moi avec précaution. Je baissai automatiquement le regard en sentant ce vide en moi, à mon grand soulagement il n'y avait pas de sang et je n'avais pas mal.

Je ne vis pas à quoi ça ressemblait, Quinn le cacha sous sa jupe en rabattant les bords très rapidement dans un geste presque nerveux.

J'étais tellement surprise par ce qu'il venait de se passer mais aussi par cette découverte dont je ne me doutais pas du tout. Quinn était la féminité incarnée même depuis qu'elle avait changé de look. Je l'avais déjà vu en maillot de bains pendant nos cours de natation et rien ne venait choquer dans l'apparence de son bas.

Il fallait que j'en ai le coeur net alors rapidement pour éviter qu'elle ne me repousse, je passai ma main fine sous la jupe volante de la jolie Bad girl. Cette dernière eut un hoquet de surprise et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec défi lorsque je fis de gros yeux ronds, sentant les lèvres chaudes et encore humides de l'ex-cheerleader sous mes doigts.

-Mais?.. Je ne comprends pas tu.. Tu viens bien de venir en moi je l'ai senti! Comment.. Il n'y a rien..

Quinn sourit tendrement et m'avoua doucement:

-Je suis une fille Rachel tu sais, comme toi.

Je m'agaçai de cette remarque qui se voulait un peu moqueuse:

-D'accord Quinn mais tu viens de me prendre contre ces gradins et ce n'étaient pas tes doigts qui me pénétraient! Alors explique moi.. Tu as caché un god sous ta jupe ou quoi?!

Elle eut un rire étouffé puis rapidement son regard se fit plus dur et plus fuyant. Je repris aussitôt:

-Quinn.. je t'en prie explique moi.. C'était.. honnêtement c'était génial et j'aimerais juste comprendre. Tu sais que je ne te juge pas n'est-ce pas?

Ses yeux embués revinrent capter les miens, elle était vulnérable à cet instant je le sentais. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir Quinn comme ça un jour et elle me touchait tellement, cette facette d'elle me donnait chaud au coeur et une envie irréprécible de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur me submergea. Alors pour la rassurer un peu je passai ma main sur sa joue dans un geste encourageant!

-Okay je vais tout balancer.. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne Rachel, personne tu comprends?

-Je te promets que ça restera entre nous quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle se détendit un peu avant de continuer:

-Je suis différente. Je veux dire mis à part le fait que j'ai une attirance incontestable pour les filles j'ai une autre différence. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça sans passer pour une mutante ou je ne sais quoi d'autre!

-Fais moi confiance comme je t'ai fait confiance tout à l'heure..

Elle souffla un peu semblant soulagée par ma phrase.

-Lorsque je suis..très..excitée et que j'ai..

Ma bouche dessina un sourire malgré moi en entendant le début de ses aveux.

-Ne ris pas c'est difficile à dire!

-Pardon ça me fait craquer c'est pour ça.. Ca y est je me reprends je suis sérieuse. Je t'écoute!

Je lisais la tendresse dans ses yeux alors que je changeais de tête pour être plus convaincante. Elle reprit doucement:

-Lorsque je suis excitée et que je pense..que je fantasme sur une fille..à un moment donné que j'arrive à contrôler..je ne sais pas comment dire ça euh.. M-mon vagin s'étire en avant si tu veux, au point de former un organe.

Je ne disais rien, abasourdie et essayant de mettre une logique sur cette information.

-Mais tu as un..un pénis?

-Non ce n'est pas un pénis, ça n'en a même pas l'apparence. C'est vraiment comme je te l'ai dit, mais j'arrive vraiment à le maîtriser. Ca ne sort que lorsque je le décide, sinon tout reste à sa place..et ça rerentre après.. tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

Je répondis en faisant de l'humour.

-Oui tu as un vagin extensible quand tu as envie de rencontrer une fille en profondeur et sinon tu as un vagin normal.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

-Ca n'a rien de drôle..

-Comment tu t'es aperçue de ça? Je veux dire, ça a du être très dur et angoissant pour toi, tu as dû être morte de peur et tu n'as même pas été te faire conseiller par un médecin?

-Pourquoi faire? Pour prendre le risque qu'il me livre à un laboratoire pour faire des expériences et comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas normale. Non merci! Et je m'en suis aperçue quand j'ai couché avec Puck..

J'étais choquée.

-Pendant ta première fois?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vive les rumeurs du lycée.. Oui pendant ma première fois. C'était maladroit avec lui et je n'étais pas sûre d'en avoir vraiment envie je voulais juste essayer pour faire comme tout le monde alors pour me détendre j'ai imaginé que j'étais avec une fille et c'est arrivé... Je me suis levée brusquement et je me suis sauvée. Il n'a rien vu, il a juste cru que j'avais eu peur. C'est pour ça que je me suis renfermée depuis. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre. D'abord je préférais les filles et en plus ça..

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Quinn..

J'avait dit ça tout doucement en caressant son nez avec le mien. Je voulais qu'elle sente qu'elle ne me dégoutait pas et qu'au contraire je m'inquiétais pour elle.

-Mais et alors si je veux te.. enfin te..

-Je te l'ai dit, si je ne le décide pas rien ne sort et alors je suis tout à fait conforme aux croquis du cours d'éducation sexuelle. Rassure toi tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux.

J'avais rougi en entendant sa dernière phrase et j'avais vu son sourire malicieux se mêler à sa voix séductrice.

-Et.. ça te fait du bien alors? Quand tu es.. en moi?

Elle se mordit la lèvre infèrieure en plongeant ses yeux sur moi.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer..

Je ne répondis rien alors elle continua d'une voix suave.

-Je ressens tout..ta chaleur..le velours de tes lèvres...quand tu te resserres autour de moi ça me fait décoller de la Terre. A chaque fois que tu te contractes je perds pieds et tu perds pieds aussi.. ça me rend folle, littéralement...

* * *

Son corps, si vous aviez pu voir ce corps de rêve et ses coups de reins prodigieux. C'était devenu une drogue, un besoin, mes hormones étaient en effervescence. Nous nous rejoignions chaque jour sous ces gradins et chaque jour nous recommencions. C'était animal, passionné, elle relevait ma jupe et me portait légèrement, les jambes autour de son bassin.

Je la suppliais de me prendre le plus longtemps possible parce que c'était délicieux et elle s'éxecutait.

Nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter et je me demandais où toute cette histoire allait bien pouvoir nous mener.. Quinn et moi allions devoir un jour ou l'autre nous avouer que nous n'avons pas seulement une attirance l'une pour l'autre mais bel et bien des sentiments. Je connais ma jolie Punk, elle va remettre son masque et je ne le veux pas. J'aimerais entendre un je t'aime de sa bouche pendant nos rendez-vous secrets, il va falloir que je la travaille au corps encore et encore.

_**Et voilà :)**_

_**Je ne pense pas faire de suite mais après tout rien n'est impossible, si ça plait vraiment alors pourquoi pas. A voir.**_


End file.
